narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimi Uchiha
Kimi Uchiha (うちはきみ, Uchiha Kimi) is one of the last Uchiha Clan survivors. She was a Genin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure for a short time prior to the Uchiha Clan Massacre, after which she ran away to Kumogakure, becoming a missing-nin. Background Early Life Kimi is the first and only daughter of Keiko Uchiha. No valid information is known about her father nor did she ever meet him. Rumors say he was a Senju, but this is merely speculation. Kimi graduated from Konoha's ninja academy at age 7 and was, alongside other Genin graduates, immediately assigned a C-Rank joint mission with Kumogakure Genin, the joint mission being a sign of goodwill between the two villages. However, she was placed in the mission by the Third Hokage himself (and as requested by Iruka, her academy teacher) without the consent or knowledge from the elders and Danzō, giving the young Uchiha a chance at survival while giving himself some peace of mind, knowing the Uchiha Clan Massacre was imminent. The mission details were to recover a scroll containing information about an ancient ninja weapon from an abandoned temple of a now extinct clan of assassin-nin, somewhere in the lands between the Land of Fire and the Land of Lightning. The scroll was to be handed to the mission's supervising Jōnin, Yugito Nii of Kumogakure. On the day of the mission, Kimi was accompanied by Keiko, her mother, to the village's gates to say goodbye, not knowing this would be the last time Kimi would see her mother alive. Personality During her childhood, prior to the Uchiha Clan Massacre, Kimi used to be more cheerful, but also straightforward, often disregarding accessory details, as well as enthusiastic about being able to prove herself. After witnessing the Uchiha Clan Massacre and being mercilessly hounded by a Root shinobi (and barely escaping with her life at that), the terrible events took their toll on her mind to such a degree where it's very hard to make her even smirk at all under casual circunstances. It also lead Kimi to engage in self-harm, mainly as a cutter, often after waking up from a nightmare where she relives the experience or, after learning of the Uchiha Clan murderer's identity, imagines the Root shinobi's corpse rising up from the dead and revealing himself to be a bloodthirsty Itachi, hell bent on destroying his own cousin. This kind of activity caused some of the barely noticeable scars on her arms. Socially, she can be very cold towards people she doesn't know, and also tends to have a short temper (though, she knows how to keep her head cool during battle), but if an effort is done to gain her trust, she'll eventually open up more, and perhaps even show generosity, towards said person. However, Kimi usually shows her most warm side only to Yugito, meaning only the people she truly cares about get to know her true personality. Aside from her coldness, she's still straightforward and headstrong when need be (she's also still eager to prove her worth as a ninja, but keeps it mostly to herself now), as well as coureageous and confident, something she inherited from her master, Yugito. Abilities As an assassin, Kimi is a master of stealth, capable of even quietly taking down unaware Jōnin with a single, quick strike. While it's true she's at her best in the shadows, she's almost quite as deadly in open combat, with her Sharingan turning the tables to her favor in most battles, and going as far as matching Yugito in her Two-Tailed Version 1 Jinchuriki form. Taijutsu Prefering close-quarters combat due to the Steel Claws, Kimi strictly trained and perfected her taijutsu while training under Yugito (and several other Kumo shinobi as part of her assassin training). Her taijutsu is of a very high level, proficient enough to go toe-to-toe with some of Kumogakure's best Jōnin while using her Sharingan. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation As a 7-year-old Genin, Kimi already displayed some mastery over the traditional Uchiha Clan's fire release techniques, mainly using the Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique to take out a group of bandits. She also managed to kill the bandit leader with a chakra-infused kunai, this kind of chakra control being a fundamental part in her chakra techniques later on. By age 11, besides learning and mastering traditional Uchiha fire release techniques as well as creating her own versions, Kimi's capable of mixing two chakra natures in one go to create the Great Fire Hurricane Technique, a massive tornado of fire. After being blackmailed by the Kumogakure higher-ups to become an assassin and spy for them, she requested the Raikage to teach her some of his nintaijutsu techniques, which led to her creation of the Lightning Release Berserker Barrage and the Fatal Claw, as well as mastering an imperfect form of the Raikage's Lightning Release Armour, said to be half as strong and fast, but still deadly nonetheless. Recently, Kimi managed to master her chakra control and mixing, particulary mixing Lightning and Wind release natures while infusing her Steel Claws with this kind of chakra to produce longer claws which she claims can cut through about anything. This technique, however, can cause great strain on her body if used extensively. Bukijutsu Most of Kimi's combat centers around her Kōsōjutsu techniques, which she specializes on. She's also capable of laying down traps involving wire strings, usually ensnaring her target on a painful grip before she finishes them off with her Steel Claws or the Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique. Kōsōjutsu Kōsōjutsu is what defines Kimi. She resurrected the bukijutsu after reading the scroll left behind by the assassin-nin of the extinct Hitoshirezu Clan, assembling the hidden blade mechanism herself and immediately starting training with the bukijutsu. Kimi's kōsōjutsu consists of a mechanism with two hidden blades strapped to each forearm and one smaller blade mechanism strapped to each shin, where the blade expands from near her foot. She uses kōsōjutsu mainly for stealth kills, but they're equally as efficient in hand-to-hand combat. When faced in open combat, if the enemy hasn't noticed her Steel Claws yet, Kimi usually first approaches her opponent with taijutsu, using chakra flow to activate the mechanism and expand the blades near point-blank range, which in most cases surprises her opponent and causes severe injuries; if she already has her Steel Claws out, while in taijutsu range, Kimi uses Body Flicker Technique to unleash her Berserker Barrage, causing severe damage to the opponent's defenses or the opponent itself; if she's looking to finish off her opponent for good, Lightning Release Berserker Barrage is usually her option. This bukijutsu, combined with her Sharingan, makes Kimi a force to be reckoned with. However, since she needs to keep her identity a secret in most cases, Kimi only resorts to the Sharingan if truly needed. Shurikenjutsu Even though Kimi prefers close-quarters combat, she's by no means a slouch in regards to ranged combat, capable of hitting her opponents with deadly accuracy if they're not careful, either with shuriken or kunai. She also likes to use the traditional combination of a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it for several strategic approaches. Dōjutsu Sharingan Kimi first awakened her clan's famed (and feared) kekkei genkai at the age of 7, in a situation which its awakening was imperative on her survival, allowing her to dodge the Root shinobi's killing strike just in time, give her enough reaction time to infuse her kunai with chakra and fatally wound her aggressor. After that occasion, she forgot how to reawaken the dōjutsu until she started training with Yugito in Kumogakure, developing a two tomoe Sharingan on each eye by age 11 and fully maturing it by age 13. When using her Sharingan (which is only if the situation requires it, outside sparring matches with Kumo ninja), Kimi gains access to its generic abilities such as being able to see chakra, predicting movements and casting genjutsu upon eye contact with the victim. When it comes to genjutsu, Kimi's no expert, but is still a decent user, using genjutsu mostly to extract intel from targets or reverse enemy genjutsu techniques, but will also employ it while in battle, if given the chance. Quotes *(while fighting her targets, upon revealing her Sharingan) You wanna' know why they call me "The Claws and Eyes of Death"? Because once you see these eyes, I can't let you escape with your life. Trivia *Kimi is based on Marvel Comics character, X-23 (Laura Kinney). *Pictures used so far on this page were drawn by Protokitty and Tatong on DeviantART. Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Sharingan Category:Approved Article